Non, je ne veux pas
by FunGay
Summary: Zayn arrivera à dire oui à Perrie ? Ziall


**Flash-back : **

« Je pars demain »

« Quoi ? »

« JE PARS ! »

« Mais pourquoi voyons ? Niall ? Pourquoi tout quitter comme ça ? »

« J'en peu plus ! Tu vas te marié, tu vas avoir ta vie de ton coté, et je peux pas.. »

« Mais je veux que tu soit à mes côté dans cette vie Niall »

« Mais je peu pas ! »

« Pourquoi Niall ? »

« Parce que JE T'AIME ! »

« Niall.. »

« Dit moi un seul truc pour me faire changer d'avis alors ? »

« Je peu pas.. J'aime Perrie »

« Alors adieux Zayn... »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant le prêtre, face de ma fiancé, ou plutôt ma femme dans quelque secondes.

_« Perrie Adwards voulez-vous prendre pour époux Zayn Malik ? »_

Je me retourna vers mes amis, Liam, Louis et Harry, mais il y avait une place vide à côté, celle de Niall.. Il était pas venu, à mon propre mariage.

_« Oui je le veux.. »_

Liam compris direct mes pensés, et il me fis le signe du cœur en montrant la chaise vide.

_« Zayn Malik voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Perrie Edwards ? »_

Toutes mes pensaient sont tournée sur Niall et nos moment. Le jour ou on n'a fait une bataille de neige avec les mecs et que j'ai plaqué Niall par terre et qu'on est resté 3:00 sur la neige et le lendemain on c'est taper tout les deux une grosse crèves. Ou la fois, quand on est aller à macdo et qu'il a renverser son Orangina suis lui tellement qu'on rigolait. Quand je dors avec lui dans mes bras et que je l'embrasse sur le front. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça... Je leva les yeux encore vers Liam et comprenant mes pensés il hocha la tête.

_« Zayn ? Voulez-vous prendre Perrie pour femme ? »_

Non.. Niall..

Je courru vers Liam

« Ou est Niall ? »

« A l'aéroport, il prend l'avion dans 1 heure, Cour ! »

Je me retourna vers Perrie et puis vers la grand porte

« Zayn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

« J'annule ! »

Et je me mis à courir, prendre un taxis et aller à l'aéroport, enfin arrivé je devais me dépêcher pour arriver à son avion. Dans ces moments comme ça, nous devons penser à : qu'est que je vais lui dire, comment vas t-il réagir, vas t-il être là ? Moi non ! Je pensais qu'à courir, encore plus vite et toujours courir !

Encore quelque mètre et j'étais enfin arrivé ! Mais là ! Par la bée-vitrée, l'avion s'envole sous mes yeux.. Paralyser impossible de bouger, je suis rester des secondes ou peut-être des minutes à regarder le ciel par la bée vitré ou l'avion c'était envolé.

30minutes passaient je me décida finalement de rentrer à mon appartement, marche arrière, je vis une petite tête blonde assise sur une grosse valise la tête dans ses mains.

« Niall ? »

Cette petite tête se leva, et je vis la plus horrible image de ma vie, celle de Niall, avec les yeux explosaient de larme.

« Zayn ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? »

« Je te voyais dans ses bras, entrant de lui dire '' oui '' alors, j'ai essayé de prendre cette avion, vraiment ! Mais c'était impossible ! Et je sais que partir d'ici serait la meilleur solution, je te verrais plus, je serais loin de tout ça, je pourrais refaire toutes ma vie, mais j'ai pas pu, et le pire tu sais c'est quoi ? C'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'est pas pus partir ! »

« Niall.. Revient.. »

« Non ! Je vais revenir et après quoi ? Hein ? Je vais te voir avec elle ? Je ne veux plus de tout ça, sa dure depuis tellement longtemps ! »

« Je suis aller au mariage e.. »

« Tait toi ! Tu trouve pas que je souffre assez ? »

« Tu me laisse finir merde ! » Je m'avança vers lui et posa ma main sur sa joue, sa tête ce posa délicatement sur ma main « Je reprend, je suis allé à mon mariage, tout ce passé bien, mais quand je voyais Harry et Louis ce prendre la main ou s'embrasser j'avais une sorte de jalousie incontrôlable, par contre eux mais que ça ne soit pas toi et moi à leurs passent » Je m'approcha encore plus de lui « Avant je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir t'aimer mais jamais ! Et là, des que je ferme les yeux j'imagine mes lèvres contre les tiennes » J'avanca encore plus prés de lui et l'embrassa, le baiser était très doux, mais agréable. Je me dégagea de lui et il repris.

« Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

« Qu'on est ensemble ? »

« Et Perrie ? »

« Je l'ai laisser à l'hôte »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse »

« Tu préfère quoi ? Que je me marie avec elle ? »

« Non, après réflexion embrasse moi encore »

Et la secondes suivante, je l'embrassa avec amour.


End file.
